The present invention relates to a battery cell, in particular a lithium-ion battery cell, which has a touch sensor element for detecting elements resting on the touch sensor element or exerting pressure on the touch sensor element, and to a method for operating the touch sensor element.
A battery cell is an electrochemical energy store which converts the chemical energy stored into electrical energy by virtue of an electrochemical reaction when it discharges. New battery systems which are subject to very stringent requirements in respect of reliability, safety, performance and life, will be used in the future both in stationary applications such as wind turbines, in motor vehicles, which are configured as hybrid or electric motor vehicles, and in electronic appliances.
Owing to their high energy density, in particular lithium-ion batteries are used as energy stores for electrically driven motor vehicles.
DE202004006598 U1 discloses a touch-sensitive display apparatus (touchscreen) comprising a display unit, in particular a screen, and a sensor element comprising a touch-sensitive surface, wherein the sensor element, when touched, outputs information signals with respect to the touch position to a control apparatus.
DE102011108803 A1 discloses a plastic film with electrical conductors arranged thereon which are electrically insulated from one another but are capacitively coupled at points of intersection for an input apparatus, which links in particular a touch module and an operating element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,316 B2 discloses a flexible, capacitive touch sensor which comprises a thin, flexible, transparent and insulating substrate. A thin, flexible and transparent layer consisting of a resistant material is applied to one side of the substrate, and a thin, flexible, transparent and pressure-sensitive layer consisting of an adhesive material, which is in turn covered by a protective film, is located on the other side of the substrate. The layer consisting of the resistant material comprises integrated electrodes, electrical lines and electrically conductive regions.